


My heart is my armor

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Falling In Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life





	My heart is my armor

"Hey, Ty, Can you do me a favor?" Tyler looks up from his phone and smiles "Yeah, What do you need?" Maddie has been getting over the flu and she sits curled up on the couch with a fist covering her coughs. "Can you stop by the pharmacy and get me another box of tissues." She holds up the empty cardboard and giggles "I'm all out." Tyler giggles with her and nods "Of course, Be right back then." He quickly runs to the counter and grabs his wallet and keys. "Thanks, Ty...Oh! And get the ones with lotion, You know my nose is sensitive." He nods and takes a mental note as he waves one last goodbye to her.

The walk is calm at first, The sound of birds chirping away in the trees above and the soft breeze blows through his hair. Until her gets to the main streets and the only sounds that fill his ears are the engines of the running cars beside him a few honks of a horn here and there. His steps are paced and light as he walks into the familiar store, He remembers when his mother took him here when he was a young boy, Even though all he cared for were the cheap toys but nonetheless. He finds himself in the medicine aisle and biting his cheek as he looks at the assortment of tissues.

He doesn't see a single one that includes lotions, Or at least the one with moisturizer. He sighs as he picks up a regular box but not before grabbing a small tub of Vick's. He watches his feet as he walk to the check out, The tiles are dirty and white. A tall man cutes him off in line and Tyler huffs, A little eager for a pharmacy, hmm? Tyler wants to laugh at his own joke even though it wasn't even funny.

He holds a hand gingerly over his mouth as he smiles, His eyes follow the costumer that leaves he barley notices the commotion that's happening in front of him. "Okay, s-sir. Please put that away. There's no need for that." Tyler turns his head and sees the man in front of him has a gun pointed in her face. "Oh, Shit." Tyler mutters as he drops his items. The man turns around and grabs Tyler by his collar, Tyler shrieks and puts his hands up in the same position as the woman's. He watches as she slowly bends down and dial 911, at least that's what Tyler's assuming.

Tyler pulls out his wallet and tries to hand it to the man "Y-You can take what I have just please, Don't do this....You don't want to do this." "Really?" The man's tone is deep and sudden, He doesn't even hesitate as he turns his gun on the woman and pulls the trigger. Tyler's stomach twists in knots as he watches the bullet penetrate between her eyes and her brains splatter on the walls.

Josh lets him go and rids all the money from the register before stealing every piece of jewelry decorating the dead woman's appearance. Tyler's legs buckle up and he feels frozen as if he were tied down to this spot. The man comes back around the counter as police sirens approach, He walks around Tyler like an animal stalking it's prey. "Please let me go, I won't tell anyone. I promise." The man chuckle deeply and shakes his head through his ski mask. "And let a beautiful prize like you go?" Tyler closes his eyes as he feels the barrel of the gun being pressed to the back of his head, It's still warm from being fired.

"Go." Tyler's legs are so fragile but he moves anyways, He continues walking until he reaches back door then he's thrown to the ground. He doesn't have time to get back up, He gasps as he's suddenly dragged through the parking lot by his hair. His legs kick around as he screams for help, For anything of that sort really. He's up on his feet again but not for long as he's suddenly thrown into a trunk, He screams out as he shut it and he's left in complete darkness. He feels the engine turn on and his car swerves recklessly out of the parking lot.

Tyler searches his pockets for something, He's never felt so relived when he feels his phone. He quickly grabs it out and dials 911. He takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat and tears off of his face. "911, What's your emergency?" A young man answers calmly, Tyler tone is louder and frantic. "Please, Please help me. I-I've been kidnapped, I'm in a trunk and I don't know where I am." "Oh, O-Okay. Where were you when you were abducted?" Tyler exhales shakily as he processes what's going on. "The pharmacy on 54th street." Tyler can feel the car speeding up and he becomes more terrified.

"How long ago?" "I don't know...Few minutes ago." The operator stay silent for so long Tyler starts to think that he hung up and starts to cry harder. "Sir. I need your name and age. Can you do that?" Tyler nods "My name is Tyler Joseph and I'm 22 years old." The man types the information into his computer. "Okay, There was a call a few minutes ago coming from the same pharmacy for a robbery. Is that what happened?" Tyler nods furiously "Yes, Yes..." The man hums "Can you describe the man that took you?" 

"Um...He was about 5'10 a-and...He...He's got pale skin and a sleeve tattoo on his right arm." The operator resumes his longing silence before speaking. "Okay, Tyler. Is there anything in that trunk that you can use to defend yourself?" Tyler looks around and groans "No...There's nothing here." His eyes pop wide open as he hears the dial tone, He pulls his phone away to see the dead battery icon on his screen and he starts to hyperventilate.

The car comes to a stop and Tyler prepares himself for whatever is going to happen. The trunk opens and the man drags him out and he falls to the ground, His looks up at the man and has no idea where the anger came from but he spit a great amount of saliva on his cheek "I've already called the police, They're coming for you and you're going to rot in jail. You're going to burn in hell for this, you sick fuck!" The man laughs and wipes the spit off of his cheek with his sleeve "Oh, Well. Good thing you won't be alive to see the day." Tyler's eyes widen with shock as He's getting dragged by his hair again.

His scalp aches from the force he's using. Tyler observes his surroundings, The house they're at seems to be in the middle of no where, The nearest neighboring house being about a mile and a half. The house is old and modern, sort of like it was taken straight from an old horror movie. As soon as he makes it inside he hears another voice speaking "Hey, Hey, Hey! What is this?! Who is this?!" "Shut up! Just help me take him into his room." Brendon sighs and looks at the boy with sympathy "I'm so sorry." He whispers as he takes the boys ankles and carries him down a dark hallway.

He groans as Josh throws his head down on the hard wood, He opens a door and drags Tyler inside. He loves look of pure terror on his face, He continues to whine so Josh kicks his sides. He knows it wouldn't quiet him down but it made Josh smile from his change of tone in screams. "Josh, You need to let him go. This isn-" "Just shut the hell up!" He pushes Brendon out of the room and slams the door shut. Tyler can hear it being locked from the other side and he huddles up in a corner. There's only a dim light from the ceiling fan above that's keeping his vision possible. There's no lamps or windows, Just an empty and isolated room.

There's an old and creaky bed Tyler won't dare to touch and the wallpapers that decorate the walls are old, moldy, and starting to peel in some areas. The floor beneath him is disgusting, Covered in dirt and stains of god knows what. The thing that makes him the most uneasy is the deep scratches coming from under the bed, His stomach knots up and he breaks a nervous sweat as he bends over and throw up onto the floor. The wafting smell of projectile vomit now clouds around the room and Tyler curls up into a ball and tries to fall asleep.

 

Josh paces around the kitchen and takes a few deep breaths. He looks at the sun setting out side the window above his sink and he closes his eyes, He always feared the night but once the sun rises he'll try again. it's going to be okay, He tells himself. It's going to be okay.

 

He barely even remembers the next morning, He wakes up feeling sane as ever. He stretches and brushes his teeth before getting dressed and walking into the kitchen and pouring himself some cereal. Brendon sits beside him at the table and stays silent, Josh eats his rice krispies in silence as well before sighing and staring at a wall "We really need a TV or something..." Brendon just nods at the floor. "I...I've got to go to work. I'll see you around, Josh." Josh shrugs and finishes his cereal. As boring as it sounds he's got to do his chores now, He cleans the dishes and dusts the pictures on the walls.

He looks up from a frame of his family and at the door at the end of the hall that he never touches. He's never seen it shut unless...Oh, no. Josh runs to the door and knocks lightly, He hears a faint whine from behind the wood and he sighs. His finger quickly unlock the handle and he opens the door to see a small boy, curled up and crying. His face fills with fear as he sits up, Josh's stomach drops and he walks inside the room.

"Oh, My god...Did I do this to you?" Tyler nods and Josh sighs, "Oh, Fuck. I'm...I'm so sorry." Tyler stands up and feels so tiny compared to Josh. Josh looks down at the floor and grimaces "I'm sorry..." Tyler repeats. Josh shakes his head and leaves the room, He comes back with a mop and a rope. "You've got to clean this up..." Tyler nods and takes the mop and cleans his drying vomit whilst gagging to himself.

Josh takes Tyler's arms and holds them behind his back and ties the rope into tight knots, Tyler feels like a prisoner as Josh leads him through the hallway and into a chair at the table. Tyler looks to his right and spots his front door wide open, Freedom is screaming his name. He needs an excuse "Josh...I'm a little hungry, Is it too much to ask for some food?" Josh shakes his head and looks into the fridge. "Um...We've got some left over apple pie, asparagus and a little bit of cereal." Tyler hums at the decisions and leans back in his seat.

"I'll have some pie." Josh takes it out and cuts Tyler a decent portion and place it perfectly on a plate. "I like my pie warm." Josh rolls his eyes but places it in the microwave anyways. As soon as he starts to push the buttons, Tyler stands up as quietly as he can and runs out the door. His movement must've been too fast or maybe his steps were too loud but Josh turned around immediately. His lungs start to burn as he runs, He's not even in shape to be running but he's going faster than he's ever ran before. He can make out a car in the distance pull into Josh's neighbor's driveway and he's suddenly running faster, It's not very easy to run with your hands behind your back but he's managing.

Not for long though, It's not long before he's being tackled down into the dirt. He groans as Josh's weight crushes him, He looks up at the people talking. He can make out who it is. "MADDIE!!" Josh's hand cover's his mouth and he whines as she gets back in her car and drives off. He screams in anger as Josh flips him over on his back, He feels red. "Fuck you!" He shouts in his face, He thinks about yesterday and he spits on Josh's face again. Josh growls as he punches Tyler's jaw. "Fuck...You!" He shout louder each time, He yells until he can't anymore. Josh' knuckles becomes bruised as well as Tyler's cheeks, Blood pours from his nose and lips as His right eye swells up.

He looks at how defenseless the boy is and he lets out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." He picks him up and carries him to the house. Josh rids of Tyler's dirty and bloody white t-shirt and his vomit covered sweatshirt and throws them into the washing machine.

 

Tyler's eyes open slowly, The small light come from a single vanilla scented candle. He feels a warm embrace around him and a strong pair of arms cradling him. He looks up at Josh's beautifully structured face and he smiles, Call him crazy all you want but he feels butterflies in his stomach when Josh smiles back. "Hey..." His voice is prettier than ever. Tyler gives him a slight wave and Josh laughs, Tyler laughs along but instead groans in pain. He looks down at his chest and finds all the new found bruises and rough cuts. 

"I'm sorry about that...I have a disorder. As made up as this is going to sound, I have a man in my head. He's crazy and corrupt, He's done this before. He's kidnapped people, Sometimes older, Sometimes younger. But I just know that you're lucky so far, He's done worse. He's killed, Tortures, raped. I've seen it all but please understand I can't let you go. He'll kill me if I do." Tyler is in shock and he feels his eyes tear up again. "Oh..." Josh kisses his cheek and cradles him tightly. "I'm sorry-" "Tyler." Josh smiles and presses his forehead against Tyler's scalp.

"Perfect, A beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Tyler clicks his tongue and shakes his head "Nah, I wouldn't think so." Josh pulls back "Well, I think so." Tyler's eyes glow in the low light and he looks so pretty, Even through his tough guy façade and blue bruises. Tyler's hand rubs Josh's soft cheek and smiles as Josh leans in and places a sweet kiss to his lips, Tyler's lips are scabbed but feel so nice against Josh's chapped ones. He never would've thought a kiss could feel so electric, It feels so wrong and so right. Josh pulls away and holds Tyler's small frame deeper to his chest.

 

The sunlight just barely shines through in the morning, He smiles as he feels Josh's body under his. His smile doesn't last long as he feels Josh push him off "Why are you out of your room?" Tyler sits up and bites his tongue "Well?!" Tyler stands up and blinks "You won't hurt me, You've had so many chances to kill me but you haven't, Because you're a pussy. You don't have the guts." Josh's fingers wrap around Tyler's throat and squeeze tightly "Is that so?" Tyler's hands scratch and pull at his strong grip as he finds it hard to breathe.

His face grows red and he feels like his head is a balloon with too much air, about to burst. His lungs feel like they're on fire as they desperately try to gather as much oxygen as they can before Josh drops him to the floor. He takes long and raspy breaths as he coughs roughly into the wooden floor, He doesn't have time to get back up before Josh's foot kicks him in the side again. He's never felt such an impact, He literally feels his ribcage break. He screams in agony as his arms give out. His face buried into the dirty surface.

Tyler can hear a car door slam shut outside just about the same time Josh walks out and into the kitchen before washing cold water over his face. "Tyler?" Tyler doesn't even try to turn around and look back at him, He just winces. Josh drops to his knees "Oh, My god, Tyler. What did he do?" Tyler stays silent as Josh looks at him, He looks at his ribs and the new bruise forming, He can see the irregular shape and he rubs them. "No! Don't touch it!" Josh flinches and tears up "Tyler, You need to go to the hospital." Tyler shakes his head.

"No, You'll get arrested. I'll be fine...Promise." Josh stares at him in such a way that it make shim uneasy. "Are you stupid?! Seriously?! Tyler, I love you...Do you really want to be in pain like this all the time?! Do you really think I want to wake up with you dead in my arms?! Okay, I don't give two shits if I get arrested and sent to prison for the rest of my life. I need you to be safe, I need you to be home with your family. He can't kill me there." Tyler tears up and tries his best to sit up.

"You...You love me?" Josh nods and holds Tyler's hand. "Yes, I know that we don't know each other or even have a single thing in common but I just-" Three loud knocks come to the door and Josh stands up "Josh...Josh don't!" He opens the door to see Brendon, Two officers and a short girl with bright highlights and wrapped up in a grey cardigan. "Brendon?" "Josh, Don't take this personal...Is he dead?" Josh shakes his head and the girl gasps. 

"Look, I don't want you to do this again, I don't want you to kill again. This is officer Wentz and officer Ludeman, They're going to take you away." Tyler whines in his place and tries to stand but ends up just crying out in pain. One of the officers grab Josh and pull his hands behind his back while the other takes in Tyler's appearance. Shirtless, bruised and covered in hickeys. "Oh, God. Tyler, Look. I'm officer Ludeman, I'm here to take you home." Tyler shake his head "No, You can't take him...I love him!" The man grabs Tyler's arms and Tyler swats them away "NO!" Maddie runs inside and breaks down as she sees Tyler.

She drops to her knees and holds Tyler's face in her hands. "Maddie..." He starts to weep into her shoulder as she hugs his tightly "I'm sorry I didn't get your tissues, Mads." Madison laughs and shakes her head. "It's okay, Ty. I promise you." He laughs with her and Josh smiles as he looks back one last time, He'll never forget that damned smile as long as he lives.


End file.
